


探

by Gentleaying



Series: 环太纪元 [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentleaying/pseuds/Gentleaying
Summary: 普通女生暗恋女英雄的故事
Relationships: Mako Mori/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 环太纪元 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655662





	探

0.  
最后我所有的请求也只是托个人去看看你过得好不好而已。  
1.  
“春蚕到死丝方尽，蜡炬成灰泪始干”出自李商隐的《无题》，时常被用来比喻老师为培养学生奉献自己的牺牲精神。很高兴目前在庐州工业大学当助教的鹿凛并不值得这样的美誉，她从来都不不具备那样的奉献精神。顺便，鹿凛印象最深刻的是诗中的那句“蓬山此去无多路，青鸟殷勤为探看”。  
“青鸟：传说中西王母的使者，有意为情人传递消息。”  
这句解释莫名其妙地在鹿凛的脑子里盘桓了好多年，从中学到现在。  
鹿凛一直认为信息高度发达的现代社会不存在青鸟的比喻。没有人是一座孤岛，两个活人之间的联系不可能完全被阻断。  
然而现在，鹿凛真的需要一只为她传情的青鸟。  
鹿凛明知自己的解释（或是狡辩）无法挽回些什么，却还是强烈地渴望探知真子的近况。鹿凛需要知道真子现在一切都好，已经翻开了崭新的人生篇章。而不是像现在，鹿凛除了知道真子放弃了PPDC的工作之外什么都不知道。  
森真子的电子通讯方式只有手机和电邮，鹿凛离职后就再也打不通她的电话了，鹿凛发给她的电邮也再得不到回应。  
鹿凛真的需要一只青鸟。  
即使鹿凛没有做过真正的告白，即使她知道就算自己告白了真子也不会接受。  
2.  
鹿凛从自己在PPDC的上司周方凯手里拿到她的假想情敌罗利·贝克特的电话号码时有一瞬间的迟疑。  
“我要通过这个途径去联系真子吗？”鹿凛自问，“以那位战斗英雄避世的状态，他会帮我吗？”  
说到罗利避世，鹿凛想到了罗利最后一次出现在媒体面前是今年年初战争刚刚结束的时候，他带着森真子上了一场让鹿凛感到有些恶心的脱口秀，在节目里罗利继续谈他的“美国梦”真子则为了应付媒体而说自己的战斗动机是“为了人类的未来”。  
罗利·贝克特并不常在媒体面前活动，即便是六七年前他作为最有前途的游侠的时候。不过罗利的主要人生经历对大多数关心这个话题的人来说都不是秘密，鹿凛甚至怀疑早晚有一天会有一家电影公司把他的故事搬上荧屏。鹿凛知道真子曾研究过罗利的战斗技巧和策略，得出的结果是他不可预测、作为副驾驶员总是不受控制。这个研究结果仍旧无助于鹿凛了解或猜测罗利是否愿意告诉自己真子的近况。  
鹿凛看着自己拿到的号码，猜测这会不会是周方凯在美国找的一个托。而后鹿凛无所谓地笑了，反正自己并不指望真的要与真子取得联系，她只是需要给自己一点心理安慰。  
当夜，鹿凛在睡前甚至像论文答辩前夜一样给自己列了一张单子，单子上包括自己的最终诉求、自己可能会提到的问题和罗利可能的回应。然后真子的那句“He's unpredictable”在鹿凛的脑子里响起来，鹿凛知道自己可能做了无用功，却还是把纸上自己认为重要的部分画上了下划线才去睡觉。当然，她辗转难眠。  
鹿凛最终在次日上午，于北京时间九点拨通了罗利·贝克特的电话。  
“喂，您好，请问是罗利·贝克特先生吗？”鹿凛的胃部感到轻微的痉挛，但是她的声音清晰而平稳。  
“是的，你是？”电话有些延迟，对方隔了超过0.1秒才回应。鹿凛对罗利的声音毫不熟悉，她还是选择了相信周方凯没有欺骗自己。  
“您好，我是森真子小姐前段时间在日本海底穿越口监测站工作时的秘书。”鹿凛选择了自己觉得最安全的自我介绍方式，她希望罗利心情够好，不要立即挂断自己的电话。  
“好的，那你的名字是？”  
鹿凛听不出罗利的情绪，她咬了一下下唇，决定一鼓作气把自己想说的和自认为该说的都说出来：“我的名字是Lynn Lu，L-Y-N-N Lynn，L-U Lu。抱歉打扰到你，贝克特先生。我是个中国人，曾在香港破碎穹顶做过少林游侠和暴风赤红的地勤。我于2024年5月17日清晨危险流浪者运抵香港破碎穹顶时遇见森真子小姐并对她一见钟情。真子小姐在港工作期间我短暂地拥有过她的友谊。出于私心以及上级的一些需要我成了真子战后在日本海底穿越口监测站的秘书，工作期间我因为控制不住自己的情感向她坦白了我上级的隐性工作安排，然后……我失去了她的音讯。我想您，作为她的，”鹿凛略一停顿，查看了一下自己昨晚做的功课谨慎地选择措辞，“朋友，应该一直与她保持联络。”  
鹿凛停下来，用沉默告诉对方自己陈述完毕，静默着等待罗利的回应。  
“所以你是想让我帮你联系真子？”罗利接着问。  
“从我们双双离职到现在的三个月，我间断地给真子写过邮件，我想她不回复已经说明了她不想联系我。”鹿凛的声音开始有些不受自己控制，“我想请你，如果你不介意，告诉我她最近在哪里，过得好不好，孤不孤单，快不快乐。”  
罗利听起来像是轻笑了一声：“你觉得我会介意吗？”  
沉默。鹿凛猜不透罗利的反应，但是她说了心里话：“我觉得你不会告诉我。”然后鹿凛紧接着，在罗利的下一个问句之前抢着说：“然而，我不认为自己冒昧打扰你是毫无作用的！你和真子通感过。与你们最亲近的人都已与世长辞，你们可以说是对方与这世界最紧密的联系。如果你肯帮我向真子转达我的，”鹿凛再一次停顿，她觉得自己哽咽得不太说得出话，“我的挂念，我想她不会置之不理。起码真子会告诉你她是否还愿意联系我或者她近几个月有没有接收我的邮件。我希望，你能帮我转达我的挂念。”  
又一次沉默。  
“你和真子有点像。”罗利的声音听起来也变得有些沙哑，“你们说话都挺直接。”  
鹿凛的眼泪已经开始默默地流，她能说的该说的都说了，尽人事，听天命，现在她能做的就是等罗利的回答。  
罗利停顿得有些久，不过他还是说：“我会帮你转达你的挂念。”  
鹿凛不知道该笑还是做点别的什么反应，她只是说：“谢谢您，贝克特先生。能麻烦您不要向真子提及我的爱慕吗？我想，自己告诉她。”  
电话挂断之后，鹿凛坐在床边痛痛快快地哭了起来。  
联系上真子又能怎样呢？鹿凛一直觉得真子强大的外表下仍然是个柔弱天真的女孩子，真子是要长者陪伴、关爱才能做到最好甚至比最好更好的女孩，真子长达九年惊人的成长都源于她对向巨兽复仇的强烈愿望以及彭蒂科斯将军近乎宠溺的爱护。  
鹿凛曾以为比真子大两岁的自己或许可以在将军死后成为真子下一个依靠，可惜，她比自己想象得软弱太多太多了。错误的尝试导致的结果只有鹿凛此刻在租来的小公寓里放声痛哭。  
3.  
三天后，鹿凛在庐州市理工教研实验基地上班的时候突然接到了一个来自陌生号码的电话。  
“喂？”鹿凛有些迟疑地接通了电话。  
“もしもし。”


End file.
